The 8th Shadow
by CelticDragon
Summary: How the Seven Shadows were born and what happened to the eighth.


Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, they wouldn't be wearing those mini skirts. 

  
  


The 8th Shadow.

  
  


The dark onymous clouds rolled over head like warriors anticipating the battle. Then it came, the first sounds of the war cries, so loud it demanded all else to be quiet and just listen as the clouds crashed into one another. When no more of the blue sky could be seen the first tears started to fall. It was as though they realized they had killed the innocence's of the day and had left nothing sorrow in its wake. Slowly the clouds churned around and grew darker, frustrated between the grief and anger over the loss of the purity they had crushed unmercifully, they lashed out at the ground with great bolts of light, all the while thundering their battle cries. Then they stopped and just cried heavy tears that soaked the earth, letting their anguish flow from them freely until their was nothing left in them. Light began to brake through the clouds and they began to part making room for new hopes and dreams to shine through were the old ones had been lost just moments before. 

Her chocolate brown eyes, glazed over with pain from the memories of a time long ago, stared up into the heavens with a heavy heart. 'If only I could move on just as quickly.' The figure slid against the cool glass of the window on to the soft blue woolen carpet and curled up into a tight little ball willing the pain away just for a little while longer. Long graceful fingers reached out to a silver rose bud on a small mahogany table. Carefully her fingers lifted the blossom up and cradling it in the palm of her hand letting its essence flow over her small delicate body. The figure brought it closer watching as the rose bud's silver colour began to turn to a suffocating black. Her brown eyes harden and darken into black coals. Frustration gnawed at the figure as she hurled the flower across the room, where it landed with a soft thud against the ground. The figure sat with her face resting against her knees, wishing for the tears to come so the light could finally brake through the haze of nightmares that had been clouding the dreams and hopes for so long. 

Too weary to care anymore the figure rose up and sluggishly walked towards the bed and collapsed onto the soft blue cotton blanket, letting the sufferings of the past claim the dreams of the future. 

  
  


*~*~*~*

Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, and Ivory armoured knights covered the battle field. Their swords were drawn ready to protect their kingdom from this witch. Her red hair seem to catch on fire in the morning sun, her eyes looked empty and devoid of all thoughts and emotions, she gave a crooked smiled towards them as she raised her arms into the air. 

The sky went dark and the air was sucked from their lungs. Their hearts seem to slow, their vision blurred, all they could see were shadows dancing in a hypnotic rhythm. They looked down at themselves, some crying out, as the darkness wrapped it self around them. Slowly their hearts became incased in a dark cold ice. One by one they cried out as their hearts were crumbled with in their chests from the force of the unmerciful darkness. Their bodies fell onto the hard earth, their eyes hollow, their chest barren, their minds slaves to the scarlet haired enchantress. 

Only one remained standing clutching a hand at her chest, fighting to stop the pain that surging through her body. Her eyes wildly searching for some thread of hope to hold. They rested on a shimmer of a silver light from behind a bolder. Scambling the knight reached out a hand and grasped the sliver rose bud by the stem. The pain from the thorns helped her to focus on fighting the coldness until it had been smoothed into a small harden ball in bedded on the knight's heart. 

She turned to her fallen comrades and watched in horror as their bodies began to twist and jerk. Their flesh was torn apart and out of each one came a dark monster. The sorceress cackled and called to her newly born soldiers "Gesen, Bo Bo, Bumboo, Veena, Techniclon, Pox, Akan come with me." Seven demon shadows marched after their empress killing all life in their wake. 

The lone knight rushed to the others one by one calling their names. "Joe, Priest, Greg, Peggy, Rita, Hino, Hercules don't leave me now. Please. We have to fight or Earth will be destroyed. Please wake up. Please..." Cries racked the ivory knight's body. She moved to the red knight, kneeling by his side she spoke softly "I'll tell the prince his friends died a noble death, that was quick and painless." 

Glancing at the yellow knight an angry sob escaped her throat. "You could have warred us! Why didn't you us your Bloody POWERS!" She howled in agony. 

The rose bud glowed in the ivory knight's hand. Slowly the colour of her armour changed into dark sliver. Taking the rose, the knight squeezed hard on the thorns, letting them dig into her palm. A few drops of blood fall to the ground mingling with the others. "I will continue on with our duties alone. From this day forth you all shall be known only as legends of the guardians. Your powers will not be reborn with you unless the demons who stole them from you are born within you again. I pray for your sakes that it is not so, for I have seen their evil and wish none of that upon you again. May you rest in peace until the day of your resurrections. Good bye my friends." The silver knight sombrely said. 

Gently she removed the red knight's visor and brushed back his soft brown locks. The knight leaned closer and gently place a kiss on his cold lips. "Goodbye my love." She choked out. "I won't let anything happen to our prince. I promise." A lone tear streaked down her face, the last one that would ever be shed by the knight. 

The knight tucked the rose bud away and grabbed the double edge sword that lay beside the red knight. "I'll make sure your cousin gets it." 

With that the guardian took off towards the palace and into a nightmare. 

Tired and weary the knight had hoped to rest before the battle had begun, but fate was not on her side. The palace was on fire and a giant black devil shot bolts of dark lighting at the kingdom destroying it slowly piece by piece. Knights tired to fight against the enemy, but it was as though as soon as the evil touched them, even breathed on them they fell to the ground, only to stand up again with dark bottomless pits for eyes. The knight watch in outrage as they turned on their own men and started hacking away at them. 

That is when she saw the king riding in on his black horse slashing through the crowds of enemies. A gray horse rode onto the scene with a woman that had hair the colour of a raven's wing waving in the wind like a banner, her body sat tall and proud on top the horse. She rode towards her husband unwilling to let him fight alone. For a moment the king seemed angry with the woman, but he saw something in her dark sapphire eyes and he understood. They worked together as one mind fighting off the waves and waves of attacks. But even from a distance the knight could see there was no possible way for them to survive. The prince was their last hope. 

The knight rushed off towards the standing stones at the back of the palace, praying all the way that the prince had not left. 

She was in luck the prince stood their waiting. His midnight black hair was ruffled from the wind and his body seem frozen, listening to the cries from the battle. The knight spoke softly. "Your Highness." 

The prince did not turned towards the knight as he spoke. "I felt him, I felt all of them."

The knight swallowed down the truth and felt the acid taste of the lie. "Your Highness, it was quick. I doubt they felt a thing." She placed a sword on the ground next to the prince. "You'll need it now more then ever." 

The prince looked towards the knight. He grabbed for the sword and pointed it at her. "I have no silver knights. Who are you?" He demanded in a cold voice.

The knight removed the visor, so the prince could see the face of his friend. Long dark strands of chestnut hair fell freely around a creamy white face with small pink lips, there was a slight flush against her cheeks, her eyes were big and round like a doe's. "Do you recognize me now, Endymion?"

The sword fell away from her. "I'm sorry Morgana. I had not known you took another suit of amour."

"I didn't." Then she took out the silver rose bud and handed it to him.

His eyes widen. "Where did you get this?" He asked hoarsely.

"Near the battle field. But this does not matter now. You have to go to the moon and demand their aid. Serenity is Earth's only hope." She grabbed the rose out of his hand and pushed him along towards the centre of the stones. 

"You don't understand that rose..."

"By light of day ..."

"Has the power..."

"By might of the knight..."

"To help the..."

"Send the prince..."

"Holder to have..."

"In to the night!" 

A white beam engulfed the prince and he disappeared his last words echoing in her ears. "The power of..." 

That was all she need to know. The rose had power and she would need every piece of it. The battle cries had spilled through the palace and were now catching up to her. There were so many of them charging at her. They all appeared to be shells of her former friends. The dark ugly shadow followed close behind them. She knew Endymion needed more time. Morgana held on tightly too the rose just feeling its power rush over her. 

Then it happened. The silver light opened the darkness on her heart and merged with it. Her whole body tingled with the two different powers fusing as one. She looked towards the swarms of soldiers heading towards her. Morgana stretched out an arm towards them imaging a blazing fire consuming them all. For a little while it worked, but she did not have enough strength. She stretched out her other arm with the silver rose bud, but even then she could not get a enough power. Morgana let go of the rose bud, letting it fall softly to the ground. 

All she felt next was pain exploded within, she could only see was a bight light and cry out in anguish as the fire devoured her as well. 

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


With a startled cry Morgana awoke as a cold darkness weighed down on her heart. She crawled towards the rose bud and clutched it against her chest. "Power." She rasped out with a bitter laugh. "Power to forever trapped the holder between evil and good. That's what you meant to say, Endymion. For once I wished I listen to you." Morgana whimpered as she crumbled to the ground. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
